


Remembrance

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by Shakespeare. Made from base image as a challenge at [Vampire Diaries land](http://vd-land.livejournal.com/)


End file.
